We & Our Weird Cousin
by Alessa Beckett Castle
Summary: Bloom and Daphne discover they have a press a bit "weird", and she comes first in line of succession to the throne of Sparks. They are friends or enemies? What this return could harm or help the Magical Dimension? She will fight for good or evil? Meanwhile a "small" group of enemies of Winx plots revenge.
1. This Is Weird

Chapter 1: This is Weird

- Jeez, what a day. – cries Bloom laying on the dorm's couch.

The Winx already finished a day of practical exams. Good news? It was the final exams. Bad news? It was the stricter exams ever. It was the Magix's olympical exams, organized not by the teachers, but by the Principals from Magix's schools. This means that the professors also must do the exams.

- But let's see the good side: the academic's year is over! – Said Stella laying on the ground. No exams, no tasks. Now it's just relax.

- You know we're the guardians of the Magical Dimension, right? – Said Musa.

- Damm it! I forgot this little detail.

- Changing the subject, where did you go in this little break? – Ask Flora.

- I'll go to the Solaria's beach with my Shnookums enjoy the refreshing sea, and, who knows, tan me a little bit.

- I'll go to Melody with Riven, he told me that he wanna meet better my birth planet. – Told Musa, shining.

- Roy and I gonna explore the Seas of the Universe. – Declare Aisha.

- Timmy and I'll go to Earth, because we loved their technology and we want to know it better. – Told Tecna, trying to hold down her excitement.

- Well, Helia and I'll go to the Amazon Forest, since the last time we can't see absolutely nothing. – Said Flora, too much lively.

- Sky will have some commitments in Eraklyon, but it will last at most a couple of hours. After that we'll go to the Caribe. – Told Bloom, excited about the trip.

Few hours later, the girls were packing. They said goodbye to their friends and went 'till their destinations. Bloom, before meet Sky, had to go until Sparks, because her parents had something to tell her.

_**A few hours before, in Gardenia**_

A little weird girl was walking with her lots of books by the corridors of the Gardenia High School. Her name's Juliet. She walked always by the same, a dark blue jeans pants, a T-shirt with some animal stamp, All Star with some rock band designed, an eyeglasses and a black leather jacket which is write " Protect the Nature". She was invisible for the other students, but she never passed unnoticed by a girls "pinky" group. The titled "Clueless of Gardenia" was a group of pampered girls whose parents are from the city's elite. But they choose a terrible day for piss off Juliet.

- Look girls, there comes the "Miss Weird". – Said Betty.

- Please Betty, not today. – Begged Juliet. – It's the last day of school. Could you not make fun with me? Only today?

- Listen, it's the last day of school. It's just TODAY that we have to expose the truth.

- What truth?

- That you're the tackiest, weird, nerd and lonely person from all Gardenia.

- Seriously girls, it's a bad day to piss me off. – Warned Juliet, breathing deep for control herself.

- Why? What a bastard whose parents are hookers could make with US? – Everyone started laugh, but decreased the frequency when saw Juliet became red of angry.

Then, happened. Juliet's angry accumulated so much that she started to put fire in her books with her own hands. When she noticed, all the corridors were on fire. The fire alarm rang and all the school was evacuated. Then the principal called the firemen. After two hours, they came back and said:

- It hasn't a source that could start the fire. The wirings were regulars, the kitchen was not operating and hasn't any electric equipment that was wet in any point of the school.

- I know where the fire started. – Said Betty. – It was her. – Finished pointing to Juliet.

- How could I cause the fire? I was with my books in my hand all the time.

- So how they burned? – Ask the principal.

- A hot coal fell from the ventilation duct. – Told Todd, coming from a crowd. – I was accompanying her when this happened. – Juliet gave him a smile and a "thank you" look.

- Is it true Miss. Smith? – Askthe principal by back from the students. Betty looked from the crowd, where she saw Juliet giving her a threatening look.

- Yes Mrs. When I passed by her, Todd was with her.

- Well, we'll close this subject later, Miss. Smith, with your parents. And from all the students, since the last happenings, the vacation will start early this year. You're all free to go.

_**In Sparks**_

Bloom came to the palace, but she doesn't found her parents. She looked everywhere, until she founds Daphne going into the Garden.

- Daphne! – Exclaims Bloom.

- Bloom, I didn't see you coming. How are you little sister?

- Fine and you? Do you know where mom and dad are?

- I'm good. They're in the Garden. They said that they have something important to tell us.

The girls went into the Garden, meeting their parents, that sound worry.

- Are you ok? – Ask Daphne, beginning to be worried.

- Girls, your father and I hide something from you two for nineteen years, and we intend to tell you right now. – Started Marion.

- Bloom, Daphne. You aren't the only one in the throne's succession line. – Said Oritel, afraid about their reaction.

- What do you mean? Do we have another sister? – Ask Bloom.

- What? No, no. – Explain Oritel. – You have a cousin that lives on Earth, and, according to the family's hierarchy, she's the next to assume the throne.

- What's it like? – Ask both at the same time.


	2. Do We Have a Cousin?

- Exactly. Take a sit and let me tell you this story right. Well, from beginning, I have an old sister. – Said Oritel.

- What age difference? – Ask Bloom.

- Two years. But try to understand that in the tradition of the Royal Family every minute count. Continuing: She was the crowned princess, and she'll assume the throne as soon as our parents abdicate. But she doesn't want this, and I could see how this bothered her. I didn't want it too. But seeing my sister suffering like that hurt me inside. My father had arranged from her a claimant from Limphea, but he was different from the other habitants. He was pure darkness, yet he didn't see the obscurity of… What's his name? Oh, it doesn't matter. She fell in love with my squire and best friend, George. Then, I set up a scheme, but without beyond me and George knows about. In the crown's day, he convinced Katie to abdicate the throne and ran away with him. So I assume the Sparks' throne, ensuring my sister's happiness. – Complete Oritel.

- Wow. What a beautiful gesture dad. – Said Daphne.

- Now I know from who I heir my fraternal love. – Told Bloom hugging her sister. – But, when was the last time that you did talk to each other?

- It was in the day of your cousin's birthday. That moreover, born in the same day as you Daphne, but in the same year as you Bloom.

- Holy synchrony! – Said both at the same time.

- / -

Juliet arrived at home and found her parents sit in the living room, with worried looks. She thought that it's weird, after all, they always waited for her in the kitchen. Then she heard:

- Ju, we need to talk. – Said Kate.

- Wh-What is it? – Ask Juliet, nervous.

- Todd called us and told what happened. – Started George. – Before that you get mad with him, we ask that he did if something happened.

- You know... But do you know HOW I did this?

- Actually we do. – Complete Kate. – Ju, we hide for you something very important.

- Like what? Aren't we from this dimension? – Said in a joke tone, but became serious again When saw her parents face. –Wait, aren't we REALLY from this dimension?

-No, honestly we are from Magic Dimension. Specifically Sparks. – Affirmed George.

- Sparks? It's from THERE then that my name comes. – Said Juliet. – But I heard say that the person only takes her planet's name when comes from the royal family of that planet.

- Yes. And there comes other thing that we hide from you. I should be the actual Queen from Sparks.

- What? – Asked Juliet.

- And there comes the good News. We're coming back to home. – Finished George afraid about his daughter's reaction.

- This way, so fast? Can at least we go tomorrow? So I can spend the day with Todd.

- Tell her Katie.

- Tell me what?

- Darling, Todd is from Melody. This isn't far away from Sparks.

- So what he's doing here on Earth?

- His parents decided that it wasn't good for a baby the ambient that was flying Melody. We were on the Dark Era. Melody was over attack threat. While we're going, Henry contacts me and asks for us to go 'till Melody, because he wants ask us a favor. He wants us to bring Todd to here and left him with a friend very close of him. So we did. We ended friends too, but Henry left really detailed that when we came back to Magic Dimension, we took Todd with us. They will meet us in Sparks. Are you happy now? – Ended George. Juliet hugged them and said:

- You have no idea. But did he know?

- Only about himself. We didn't count about you.

- / -

- Are they coming today? – Quiz Bloom, unbelievable. – B-but I was going to Caribe with Sky. And certainly Daphne had plans too.

- Well said Bloom, I HAD. – Daphne suspires, trying to keep the calm down. – I'm going to call Thoren.

- And I, to Sky. – And went into the castle.

- Well, well, kids. What do with them – Asked Oritel.

- Have no idea honey. – Ended Marion.

Suddenly a light shows up in the middle of the Garden. From there get out King Henry and Queen Sandy. Soon after, came Kate, Juliet, George and Todd. Oritel received then.

- Katie, how long dear sister. – Said hugging her. – George, Henry. Old friends, ah. Still remember our time at Heroes Fountain. And Sandy, wonderful as always.

- Oritel, Always happiness. See that the power changes you for best. – Told Kate. – Do you remember Juliet?

- Of course. But the last time that I saw her she was in a cradle sleeping peacefully. And then the Dark Era comes. – Finished Oritel.

- Ju, these are your uncle and aunt, Oritel e Marion. Where are Bloom e Daphne? – Quiz George.

- They were into the castle, I think they're talking with their boyfriends. – Answered Marion. – Juliet, you can go in if you want.

- Thank you your highness.

- You can call us uncle and aunt. – Said Oritel.

- Thank you, you didn't know from what you saved me. – And entered running for the castle.

- Mother, Father, if you didn't care, I'll go after her. – Told Todd.

- And must to my son. After all, you're her guardian. – Answered Henry.

- How time runs, right? – Said Sandy.

- It's true. – Started Henry. – Looks like it was yesterday that we saw them doing a snow ball war in the front Garden.

- And wasn't? – Quiz Oritel. Everyone laughed.

- / -

- Hello? Is anybody here? – Asked Juliet while she was walking through palace's corridors. She stopped in front of a door half opened that goes into a dark room. Curious, she decided to get in. There, she saw huge boards with photos from the Trix, Lord Darkar, Valtor, The Wizards of the Black Circle, Tritannus, and others enemies. But what calls her attention was a white board. She thought it was odd, so get closer. So she could see your image with a construction half destroyed behind herself. Then she recognized the Sparks Castle. Scared she ran of the room as fast as she could.


End file.
